


私人衣物

by BlackDahlia



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 20:59:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19093030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackDahlia/pseuds/BlackDahlia
Summary: 这是由一件衬衫引发的惨案，也是一辆甜甜的慢速自行车，cp是VD





	私人衣物

但丁和维吉尔用的是同一个衣柜。

 

事实上他们睡的也是双人床，兄弟之间似乎不需要太多属于自己的空间和物品，大部分的时候共用都能解决需求，或者说他们更习惯于同处在一起。

还是孩子时他们就经常混着对方的衣服穿，因为小时候用的也是同一个衣柜，维吉尔总是能分出来衣服究竟属于谁，但丁就从来都没在意过。

不过他就算是不小心穿了维吉尔的衣服也没什么影响，虽然他的哥哥会感到非常无奈并叫他下次记得分清楚。

 

“维吉尔，我想这应该是你的衣服。”

 

但丁一边说着还是一边扣上了扣子，维吉尔的衬衫总是又紧又贴身，他差点忘了现在的自己和哥哥的体型有着不小的差异，还在计画着能像以前一样互换衣服穿，他都没想通明明是双胞胎为什么自己的身材会比维吉尔壮硕一些。

胸前的扣子绷的死死，布料被拉扯出凹凸不平的褶皱，饱满地勾勒着他结实的胸肌，扎进裤子里的衬衫留住了有力流畅的腰部线条，漆黑的颜色显得他的身子比以往紧致许多。

 

“我穿着太小了。”

“那就别穿。”

 

维吉尔对他明知道是别人的衣服还光明正大穿上的行为感到无言以对，像是在报复一样地从衣柜里拿了一件但丁的白衬衫去洗澡。

老实说那几颗撑到极限的扣子让但丁有点担心，维吉尔似乎不太喜欢衣服坏掉的感觉，如果扣子就这样被他的胸肌硬生生绷出去的话但丁也不知道该哭还是该笑。

 

“今天读什么？”

 

他靠在刚洗好澡的维吉尔一旁，感觉维吉尔的皮肤还散发出热水的温度和湿气，白衬衫在他的身上有点宽松，但还是能看到隐约的肌肉形状，尤其轻薄的布料底下随着动作深深浅浅的肤色真是让人移不开视线。

每天洗好澡之后他们会两个人读一小会书，维吉尔熟练地翻开其中一页，是篇标题非常简洁的文章。

但丁也十分习惯地钻进维吉尔的手臂下，把头靠在维吉尔的身上让自己跟对方挤在一起，他能感觉到隔着衬衫传过来的温度和稳稳搭在他肩膀上的手。

 

“噢，我真希望他不要死。”

 

令人意外的是他们的阅读速度几乎是一样的，维吉尔把书放在两个人的大腿上，故事才进展到了一半，维吉尔的手好像在慢慢地往他的胸上靠近。

也许只是因为这个位置适合安放无事可做的指尖，深浅不一的力道揉捏着但丁的胸肌，维吉尔的手掌以一种温柔的节奏包覆着它，有意无意擦过乳头的指尖令但丁不禁深呼吸起来。

 

“他迟早会死的。”

 

对这个结局并不意外的维吉尔把书合上，停在但丁胸上的手被默默移开，似乎是要去刷牙准备睡觉了。

刚才被揉捏的感觉还没能忘记，但丁翻身挡住了维吉尔正要起来的动作，粗喘的气息吐在维吉尔的脸颊，手心覆在被白衬衫包裹着的胸膛上，另一只手抓紧了扣子之间的缝隙往外拉。

 

“不准扯开。”

 

哦对，他都忘记了老哥不喜欢衣服坏掉。

结果维吉尔揉胸根本没有任何售后服务，黑着脸把他往外推开，但丁觉得维吉尔好像对他粗鲁的动作有点生气。

 

“那你说要怎么来。”

“数十，得一分，一个扣子。”

 

那是个极其无聊的小游戏，只有他们俩闲的慌的时候才会玩，规则非常的简单，就是猜一到十之间对方想的是哪个数字。

 

“七。”

“错，是五。”

 

第一次就答错的彻彻底底，不过但丁觉得以双胞胎的身份他应该还是有机会得分的。

这天晚上但丁并没有睡的很好，一方面是因为维吉尔不负责任的睡前按摩，一方面是紧绷的黑衬衫扯得他不太舒服。

 

“是不是五？”

 

维吉尔敷衍地嗯了一声，但丁趁着维吉尔还没有清醒过来先发制人，轻轻搓揉着那比他更精实一些的胸，透过贴在皮肤上的白衬衫似乎还能隐约看见乳头的颜色。

也不知道维吉尔是刚睡醒还没开始思考，还是根本就不想理会但丁无谓的骚扰，他闭着眼睛伸手解开了第一颗扣子，白皙的颈部被释放出来一小部分。

但丁低下头靠近那块正裸露着的禁地，维吉尔却轻轻地推开了他，他不得不说老哥真是一点气氛都没有，明明是个充满乐趣的小游戏被他玩的这么无聊。

 

“你怎么折袖子的，我不会。”

 

但丁想学维吉尔穿衬衫的时候把袖子往上叠好，维吉尔每次折的又整齐又漂亮，一整天下来都没有向下掉，好像它本来就是那样似的。

那被但丁撸的乱七八糟的袖子维吉尔也没眼看，走过来默默地将它们仔细抚平，再一丝不苟地一折一折叠在一起。

 

“十。”

 

维吉尔本来想转身就走，可能真的是冥冥之中双胞胎有心电感应，他服输的自己解开了第二个扣子，但丁从微微开着的领口里面看见了锁骨的形状，却没办法欣赏到全部面貌。

他真希望维吉尔本人能对此有点意识，扣子解了又不彻底敞开领口，肌肤随着动作从布料下逃窜而出，这种犯罪行为应该被严重谴责。

 

“三，我猜是三。”

 

他靠在读书的维吉尔身上，心不在焉的随便选个数字说出来，果然维吉尔如预期一样也没有任何的动作。

 

“四怎么样？或者说二？”

“但丁，我相信你还记得乱猜是要扣分的。”

 

他都忘记了还有这个狗屎烂蛋的规则，一下子猜三个数字都没猜中的话得减一分，不过他怎么可能会乖乖再去把维吉尔的扣子扣上，姑且就当维吉尔得一分好了。

黑色衬衫的领口早就把他勒的有点喘不过气来，但丁一直都不太喜欢第一个扣子，可是在穿上维吉尔的衬衫时他居然下意识地让它紧紧贴在脖子上，还忍受了不舒服的感觉那么久。

 

“嘿等等，一对不对？”

 

不知不觉维吉尔都要去洗澡了，但丁只好把握最后的机会再随便猜猜，本来已经心如死灰打算放弃这场游戏，却看见维吉尔若无其事地把第三颗扣子解开。

衬衫的开口从侧面漏出来漂亮的胸肌弧度，乳头的形状牵扯着衬衫的皱折，实在是忍无可忍也无须再忍，但丁从背后用力的圈住维吉尔的腰，将他整个人从地上抱起来，沈重的气息扑在维吉尔的脖子上。

 

“但丁你得按照规则———”

 

维吉尔真是该死的没有情趣，都到这个地步上了却毫无自觉拼命在但丁的手臂里扭来扭去，看起来他好像是觉得但丁违反了游戏规则要跟他打一架，只想离开束缚赶紧去洗澡。

可惜的是但丁怎么会放过怀里这个人，不管维吉尔用手打还是用脚踢他都死不松手，就这样把维吉尔一路使劲抱到了楼上卧室里，最后直接扔在床铺的正中央，顺着动作摸进了他的领口里。

 

“不准扯开。”

 

哦，拜托，他老哥还在关心衣服的事情。

所以实际上维吉尔单纯是用游戏停下但丁想撕开衣服的手，根本就没往那方面思考太多，但丁真不懂该说这样是耿直过头还是神经迟钝。

他只好用自己的嘴唇堵住维吉尔还想说话的嘴，有点粗暴地揪着那件折磨了他一整天的白衬衫，维吉尔反过来使力扒住他的背，这个吻说不上很顺利但至少起了点作用。

维吉尔因为刚才在但丁怀里没少过挣扎，他微微喘着气闭上眼睛，衣服的下摆被往上撩到了胸下，结实的腹肌离开了一直以来的覆盖接受但丁的触摸，维吉尔静静躺着让指尖往裤子和肌肤的缝隙里探去。

但丁没忘记再给身下的人一个细腻绵长的吻，他们都不太喜欢在过程中把对方晾在一旁，所以拥抱和亲吻是时时刻刻都不能少的。

一直到两条长裤都被扔到了床下，但丁趴在维吉尔的胸膛上，他能感觉到自己半勃的阴茎顶起了衬衫的衣角，还有维吉尔往他后穴探的手指。

 

“啊…”

 

他忍不住从齿缝里逸出了几声呻吟，这让维吉尔停下打算靠近嘴唇的动作，厚实的手掌贴上但丁的背将他往肩窝里面埋，后穴中前后移动的手指不紧不慢地扩张着，但丁试着在维吉尔的怀里调整自己呼吸的节奏，被这样紧密的拥抱让他感到很安心，慢慢地开始习惯进入体内的异物感。

简单的扩张和润滑结束之后维吉尔扶着他的腰，两个人默契地调换了上下位置，但丁能看见维吉尔的白衬衫因为汗水早就已经湿了一大片，他还沉迷于凝视维吉尔的腰身，后穴就被维吉尔挤进来了一些。

他知道维吉尔会留给他适应的时间，缓缓插入的速度没有带来太多的不适，但丁挺起了自己的胸膛向后仰去，下面一点一点地吞进维吉尔的阴茎。

完全地插入之后维吉尔才慢慢摆动起下身，他把但丁的大腿往上抬起，调整到适合抽插的高度开始重重往里面撞击，尝试着碾过敏感的那一点。

 

“维吉尔…”

 

但丁想要拥抱了，他觉得自己的上半身空落落的，所以努力起身来寻找维吉尔的嘴唇，被体液浸湿的衬衫下炽热的体温不停地传递过来，维吉尔搂着他两个人又一起躺了下来。

这是但丁最着迷的姿势，能够感觉到维吉尔确确实实在他的身后，顺着后穴传来的鼓动牵连着腰部，已经被体液弄溼的肌肤在碰撞中发出响亮的声音，快感侵袭着但丁的大脑，他把自己身上的黑衬衫射的一片白浊，同时也感觉到维吉尔在里面释放了出来。

 

“唔…！”

 

还没有从高潮里回神过来，但丁就被维吉尔环抱着到床下，失去重心的感觉令他有点恍惚，后穴里的精液和体液流逸而出在大腿间蔓延，意识一片模糊之中他被轻轻地在浴室里放了下来。

头上的花洒往外泄出冷水，冲刷在磁砖地板发出淅淅沥沥的声音，维吉尔正准备脱下彼此的衣服，但丁却突然回头索要一个安慰的吻，他细细含着对方的下唇试图寻找更多的温暖，而维吉尔也呼应着给他一个深深的拥抱，逐渐把他往浴室的墙上推。

背后冰凉的触感还是让但丁不自在地缩了一下，也只有此时维吉尔稳稳托着他臀部的双手能给他一点安全感，他将自己的手绕上维吉尔的脖颈，下身被毫无阻碍地往里插入。

冒着蒸气的热水冲刷在维吉尔的身上，刚才还只是微微湿着的白衬衫被水浇的透明起来，贪婪地贴在底下些许潮红的肌肤，混乱不堪的领口和沾着精液的布料下能窥见此刻起伏着的肌肉。

沿着维吉尔扶住他身子的手臂以及交合的地方，温度适当的水在他们彼此之间流淌而过，烟雾朦胧缠绕着迷离的两对灰蓝色眼睛，水声和撞击声回荡在狭小的空间中，来自下身不停的刺激使黑衬衫又再一次染上了白浊。

 

“让我再猜猜…是十。”

 

但丁将手伸进那个早就一览无遗的衬衫里，揉捏着顺滑又滚烫的肌肤，维吉尔终于解开了剩下那两个恼人的扣子，也替但丁脱下那件颜色对比鲜明的黑衬衫，温柔地替他做着清理的工作。

洗完澡之后他们才终于换回属于自己的衣服，但丁挑中一件普通的棉质长袖，维吉尔仍然是修身的衬衫，深蓝色在他的身上十分好看。

 

“我今天还想读这个。”

 

但丁拿出昨天那本书坐到维吉尔的旁边，两个人的身上都散发着暖呼呼的湿气，他下意识去寻找对方的体温，而维吉尔也还给他又深又长的拥吻。

对了，如果有人想问那件黑衬衫的下落的话，那么它就是从维吉尔的私人衣物变成了兄弟俩的共同财产。

 

 

 


End file.
